


Sadness and Silence

by nursal1060



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Gay Sex, Hope, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Shota, Underage Sex, Waiting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang had to leave his lover behind, and Edward didn't know about it until he was gone. With a secret relationship, how will Edward cope with losing the one person who he loved with all his being?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness and Silence

Roy Mustang sat silently as he was driven away from the apartment where his lover was at. He hated the fact that he had to leave his lover to go to the war, which he may not return from. What he hated more was that he couldn't tell his lover; he only left a note. He ruffled his soft black hair and looked out the window with his dark eyes.  
Riza Hawkeye, his helper, asked him, "Why so quiet?"  
Roy shook his head, "It's not fair."  
Riza looked at him sympathetically from the driver's mirror, "Its Edward, right? You don't want to leave him alone."  
Roy nodded, "You're the only one who knows. Please…don't tell anyone."  
Riza nodded, "I would never dream of it. Now, focus. We'll be entering enemy territory soon."

Edward Elric woke up, "Mmm…Roy?" Edward sat up with his long blonde hair across his face and his light eyes. He cleared his face with his automail hand. Where was Roy? He rarely had something to do in the morning. Edward sat up in bed, and then put his clothes back on before he noticed the note.  
Edward bent over the note, "What's this?" He read all of the sad words before tears ran down his face.  
Edward screamed out, "ROY! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! COME BACK ROY, COME BACK!!!!"

Winry was worried, "Al, do you know where Ed went?" Winry had tied her long blonde hair back and got out her automail equipment. She expected Edward to have gone brawling at night. Alphonse, Edward's younger brother, now a suit of armor, was worried too.  
Alphonse shook his head, "He took off late last night. He took that new cell phone that the military gave him with him. Want to call that?  
Winry nodded and walked over to the phone, "Tell me the number."

Edward got fully dressed before he heard the phone and answered it, "Hello?"  
Winry's booming voice hit him hard, "EDWARD ELRIC! WHERE ARE YOU?! AL AND I ARE SO WORRIED!"  
Edward, trying to mask his sorrow, replied, "I was on my way home. I'll be there shortly." He hung up so fast that Winry couldn't ask him where he was or where he'd been all night. Edward silently exited Roy's room with the key to lock up. He was quiet so no one would see or hear him exit. After all, Roy Mustang had a high standing in the military; no one could suspect that he was sleeping with an under-aged boy at night. In fact, Roy didn't even like women, and Edward and Roy only pretended to hate each other. They'd actually been sleeping with each other for comfort for several months now. Edward slept alone in his room and snuck out with Roy's spare house key, returning home late at night. But…without Roy, Edward's heart felt empty.  
Edward sighed and ran out of the hotel-like apartment, running for home.

Winry scolded Edward loudly, "Where were you?! Al and I were worried sick! Why didn't you tell anyone anything?!"  
Edward didn't meet her gaze, "It doesn't concern you where I've been…it doesn't matter who I've been with…"  
Alphonse stood up, "Ed!"  
Winry grabbed Edward's collar and yelled in face, "It does too matter! Al was worried sick, we kept calling people, asking if they knew where you were!" Al and noticed droplets falling from Edward's face, Winry saw it too. Edward was crying! Swiftly, before they could chase him, Edward broke Winry's grip and ran towards his room. When he got inside, he locked it and dropped to his bed in tears. He hadn't cried in so long…he was just going to let it out now…  
Winry and Al heard it, Al suggested, "Let's…let him be…" Winry nodded and they left Edward there to cry his heart out.

Everyday since then, Edward visited Roy's apartment discreetly, in case Roy came home, but nothing changed. Everything was still in its perfect place. Edward closed the door and lay on the bed they shared. He smelled the sheets; it smelled just like him. He closed his eyes and remembered the first night he had with Roy:

Edward yelled at Roy, "Some day I'll catch up to you! Just wait and see! I'll lead this country, I won't succumb to you!"  
Roy stood up, "Stop acting like a brat."  
Edward was furious, "I HATE YOU!" He jumped at Roy and almost hit him. Roy grabbed Edward's hand and twisted it behind his back. Roy, very quickly, turned Edward's face towards his and kissed him. Edward was so flustered that he didn't resist Roy that night at all. After that night, everything got more lusty, and more romantic.

Edward woke up from his nap and whispered to himself, "Roy…promise me you'll come home alive and in one piece. I'll never stop waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> A rare FMA fic :D This ship was too cute, I had to.  
> This is a very old fic of mine, do I apologize if it's not perfect. D:  
> Reuploaded brom my deviantart account (originally published on 1/22/2012)


End file.
